The Dark Tower
by FluppyGoo
Summary: Harry fell out of the astronomy tower during his fifth year, well, "fell" is not a good description for a murder. Reality went beyond his own imagination when he traveled through space-time. Green and Silver weren't his colors, and Draco is a girl? When things couldn't get crazier, Harry finds out that his other-self had been in favor of the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

**Dis** **claimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, but- "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Death and Rebirth**

Gossips had spread overnight throughout the school. There was no explanation to how all the students inside the castle seemed to know that Dumbledore had beaten two Aurors, the High Inquisitor, the Minister of Magic, and his Junior Assistant before hazing out from Hogwarts.

There were a lot of false rumors going around including a plot of how Dumbledore had been a Death Eather and a traitor.

Gossips created among the Slytherin students.

No matter where Harry went inside the castle, the only topic of conversation was Dumbledore's escape.

It didn't matter how inaccurate the information had been, Harry has remained silent. Everyone knew that Marietta and he were the only students who had witnessed the scene in Dumbledore's office, and since Marietta was now in the hospital wing, Harry was besieged with requests to tell first-hand.

Draco Malfoy slid out from behind the door, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle. "Dumbledore isn't here to defend you now is he, Potter?" Said Goyle. Draco stood by the door as his pale pointy chin formed a grim alight with malice and enjoyed the scene from afar. Draco's jaw had already suffered at the hands of Potter, and he wasn't looking for another fight, not today at least.

But Draco wanted revenge for the beat down Harry and the Wesley brothers gave him. Draco's pride is in constant hurting since that day.

"Not today," Harry ran up the stairs from the main hall. He clenched his fists as he ran, thinking of the past. About Cedric Diggory, the first victim that he failed to save, after his parents, Cedric was another soul that died because of him.

Harry's heart increased with each step, he ran and walked some more, and without realizing it, he had gone through the hidden passages and shortly arrived at the astronomy tower. Such structure was the tallest tower in Hogwarts and Harry stood by the parapet with a perfect view of a starry sky.

Harry had enough. He stopped at the balcony, and tried to remember something else, he searched his memories for anything else. Something that would help him relax. Harry began to remember the deep moments with Cho but then realized that she didn't even talk to him no more, because of what had happened with Cedric.

Now he tried on Dolores Umbridge, she was something else, but his memories of her only fueled the flame. The way Umbridge spoke of Cedric was unforgivable. Nothing worth came to mind, anyway. Harry took a deep breath and felt a wand at the back of his neck.

"Any last words, Potter?" Harry opened his eyes. He knew that voice very well, it belonged to Malfoy. Harry was sure that he had lost them in the secret passages. How they managed to find him was a mystery to him.

"A little bastard snake like-your-father, aren't we?" Harry responded trying to kill time to grab his wand.

"Do it, Draco!" Shouted Goyle.

Harry instantly turned around and the two-Slytherin-apes drew their wands toward him. Harry went for his wand. In seconds the wand was snap from his fingers by the Expelliarmus spell. Could have been Draco who used the spell, but Harry couldn't see who did cast the spell by the flash of light.

"Nice try, Potter. Look, is your wand," Crabbe threw his wand from the astronomy tower, laughing at him joined by Goyle.

"Do it now Draco, before any of the teachers come." Said Goyle.

"No," said Draco.

Draco put his wand away and walked towards Harry who was at the edge of the parapet.

"If Potter moves, kill him," said Draco standing very close to Harry that he could almost felt his breath.

Harry closed his eyes and waited for a right or left hook, maybe the worse beat down of his life, but it never came. Harry felt two hands pushed him over the balcony and felt he was flying over Hogwarts. Harry felt the wind on his face as he made his way down, at the top of the tower, he saw Crabbe and Goyle smiling down on him standing next to Malfoy.

"How does it feel?!" Draco squeezed his fist with a frowned.

Harry didn't say a word as he descended further and faster. Maybe, this is the end for him? Maybe he wasn't the chosen one after all. He wasn't destined to save everyone from the big bad wizard. He was just another sheep of the bunch.

Draco gave one finale smirked at Harry before looking at Crabbe and Goyle, "It will be better if this looks like an accident-" Draco told them.

Harry closed his eyes to embrace the strong winds against his face one last time as his free fall from the astronomy tower continued. Draco's killer instinct had been the first of many mysteries surrounding Draco that Harry had discovered.

But that didn't matter now.

Harry was about to die.

But if he does not die from the fall ...Harry swore he would kill Draco for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

 **New World**

Harry sat up panting as if it were his first breath of life. He shuddered upside down and was forced to try to breathe slowly while crawling through the green grass. It was only when he could breathe normally that he began to faint between lapses of unknown time.

"Harry! Harry!" He heard a soft voice calling up his name and felt arms all over him. Harry seemed to have smiled. Hermione found him, he thought.

He could barely see anything but was quite awake to realize that there was grass instead of snow around him.

Something's wrong. Am I dead? Harry thought as he sat on the sparkly grounds. "Where-" He had no idea how he had survived the fall, but what happened to him did come to his mind.

A commotion began to gather around him.

"Out of the way. Get away from Potter, Malfoy. Everyone get back to classes, or you'll win a year of detention with me." The shrill voice belonged to an unequaled professor. Harry relaxed knowing that the professor would make sure the other students obeyed, but the first thing he said suddenly came to mind and Harry's smile turned grim.

Yet, Harry had forgotten that he didn't have his glasses when he opened his eyes earlier. Harry couldn't see who stood next to him. Through his blur sight, he could see that the person in front of him handing him his glasses had short blonde hair with bangs all over the face and had Slytherin's colors on his clothes.

Harry didn't take the glasses. He said nothing either, nothing at all. He clenched his fist and aim at Malfoy's face. They both fell down from the momentum, but Harry was held back quickly by the professor.

"Let me go!" Harry shouted overwhelming the cries of his victim.

"What in the bloody hell you think you're doing, Mr. Potter!" The professor had held him back with all his might as Harry was trying to kick Malfoy.

"Calm down, or I will obliviate you," stated the professor.

That was not good. Harry couldn't have his revenge against Malfoy if he got obliviated.

"Fine, I'll behave." Harry managed to stay calm and stood on his own two feet.

"You madman, suicidal bloody idiot. You threw yourself off the astronomy tower, you could have died!" A girlish voice cried from the floor sobbing.

Harry looked for his glasses with shaking hands, and it wasn't until a blur-shade gave him the glasses that Harry stopped to think about his actions. Did he really hit a girl? Harry had thought that he was aiming at Malfoy earlier, but Malfoy wasn't standing before him now. He- She looked nothing like the Malfoy that Harry knew. Harry clenched his fist as Snape help her stand up.

Harry didn't know who she was but she really looked like Draco Malfoy. But only if he had boobs and a prettier slender face. She looked very upset with him with a bit of a tomboy attitude.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are but please forgive me." Harry expressed.

The girl stepped back in surprise and put her hands over her mouth, quickly overreacting, "Harry, it's me, Draco, you don't remember me? We've been together forever, well, not since forever, but since our first year at Hogwarts."

"You are not him. Where is he? He tried to kill me!" Harry snarled at her and before he fell down on his knees from the lack of stamina.

The girl hid behind Severus Snape.

"Miss Draconius Malfoy would you be so kind as to send a letter to my wife? It seems that our son is having a case of amnesia." He turned towards Harry, "Your father would have been very disappointed if you had died." Snape knelt next to him and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Draco, as Harry just nicknamed her, nodded at Snape and ran to the Owlery.

Harry gasped without finding the correct words as he saw that he was wearing the Slytherin green and silver ropes, "I-I want to speak to Ron and Hermione." Harry finally said.

"Miss Granger and the Weasley? I don't think that would be wise. After what happened to-" Snape stopped mid-sentence and help Harry stand up.

Harry wondered what could have happened. He brainstormed. He was supposedly in Slytherin since year one, then, what did that meant for his second year now that he was wearing green and silver on him? Was he still the Heir of Slytherin? He couldn't think of anything else besides Ginny as he was walked back to Severus' office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Should I Stay or Should I Go?**

"Merlin knows I told you to stop visiting Malfoy. I said it before and I will say it again. I don't approve. Whatever relationship you have with her end it." Harry's head was burning, and his breathing was skipping bits. He had so many questions, but more importantly, he wanted to vomit.

"If that brat wasn't that interested in you, the walls of Azkaban would already have your name on them. " Severus hadn't stop passing on the room from side to side since he entered his office.

Harry bit his lower lip, thinking about all that had happened. What is this hellish reality? How did he arrive here? Why didn't he died from the fall? Why was Snape married to his mother? How was he even alive if his mother never sacrificed her life for him? How was his mother alive?

So many questions and not too many answers. If this was another reality. if somehow he found himself in another world. Was Voldemort even alive in this reality? So many questions and not too many answers.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me," Harry answered playing along. Snape didn't reply and went to the back of his office. Harry crossed his eyebrows and began to tap his fingers on the desk impatiently wondering why he had a silver ring on his hand. He needed to get out and find Hermione at least. She would know what to do. He couldn't be taken to St Mungo's Hospital because of some amnesia problem. No. He at least could hide his thoughts thanks to Snape's Occlumency lessons.

Snape came back and slammed both of his hands on the desk. "You hit a girl, Potter. I love your mother with all my heart and you know this. I know that you don't want to carry my surname-" Severus opened his mouth and momentarily stopped, "...but if you were my son, I swear that you that-" His wife arrived storming into his office.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Harry gulped and didn't respond to his mother. Lily knelt in front of him. For the first time in his life, Harry was looking at his mother, she was indeed alive. Harry was relieved of knowing that he was still the son of Lily and James Potter, even if Severus was at the moment his step-father.

"M-Mum," Harry managed to speak finally, tears came down from his cheeks and his mother cleaned them up. He got down to her level and hugged her without ever wanting to let go of her.

"I-I ...afraid." He said. Harry knew that they may have interpreted those words in so many different ways. But Harry was really afraid of waking up now. It didn't matter to him if he had to start over so many things in this world. He was glad that he had his mother by his side. Even if all Harry wanted was to return to his own world, Harry didn't know where to start.

"We'll fix this, sweety. Don't worry. We will get you help." She replied bursting into tears.

Holding her son's face in her hands, Harry looked at her confused before realizing that how could she not be crying? He had apparently tried to commit suicide in this reality. He gulped looking at the reflection of his own eyes in hers.

"Can we have the room, please?" Harry asked her sobbing.

Severus looked at Lily who nodded at him. "Take the day off. Get some rest." Snape said gathering a few books before closing the door behind him.

Harry waited a few seconds, before he spoke, "Why did you marry that guy? Snape of all people? What happened to dad? Is You-Know-Who alive?" Harry burst so many questions he forgot to breathe.

"Is true. You really don't remember anything." She smiled and took his hands, "We'll have to take it slow. But let's talk about what you remember about the ...the incident."

"Mum I just want you to know, I didn't try to kill myself-"

"Shh." Lily placed a finger to his son's lips to quiet him down, "I know you have been having these problems for a while, but it is okay to talk to someone about it."

This was wrong. All wrong.

The Harry Potter from this word was having problems? Like physiological problems? But why? Harry needed to find out.

"At least the amnesia was worth something. I don't remember any of it, and I'll like it to stay that way." Maybe she wouldn't believe him, but he needed to keep them away from messing with his mind. If they ever found out about his other world, Harry would be accused of messing with time and he would be taken to the ministry of magic for a trial.

"Mum, can we take a walk? There are so many things I want to talk about." Both of them got up to their feet together. Waving his messy hair to the sides Lily kissed him on the forehead.

"We can talk over the holidays. You now need to prepare for a new year at school." She let go of his hands and walked towards the door.

"Mum, wait." He thought about what to say, but there was something he needed to know first, something important.

"Is You-Know-Who still alive?"

Lily froze and turned around slowly, she swallowed and let a tear-out.

"Get some rest. " She said before heading out the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Slytherin Dungeon**

The first thing Harry noticed, walking through the halls of Hogwarts, was that the castle, faculty, and students. They were mostly the same as in his own world. But what bothered him the most was- why he was sent here? Why was his life changed? By whom and for what?

He knew where the Slytherin dungeons where or at least he tried to remember as he made his way there. He was still trying to remember the road from that time when he went with Ron disguised with the polyjuice potion as Crabbe and Goyle in their second year. Harry smiled at the thought of Hermione turning into a cat, he didn't know why but he thought of it as funny.

The labyrinthine passages were deserted as he remembered. Harry walked deeper and deeper under the castle. He came to halt by a stretch damp. A stone wall blocked his way. He remembered that the entry password was "Pure-blood" when Draco Malfoy let them in on their second year.

"Pure-blood-" He said. But nothing happened. The wall was still closed solid. He was already cursing and saying some random things that came to mind. Harry tried to push the wall to the side with his hands but it was a futile effort.

"You really don't remember." Said a soft voice. Harry jumped-scare and looked behind him.

"Draco," said Harry with spite. She was leaned on the wall at the end of the hall, "At least you remember the nickname you gave me." He tried to approach her but instantly stopped once he saw that she cowered away at his movements.

"Nickname?"

"Yeah, to bother me-"

"What's your name?"

"Draconius Malfoy." She could not look at him and turned her gaze towards the ground.

Harry stopped and noticed the damage he had done. She had a very noticeable bruise on her left cheek. Harry took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm sorry." He finally said.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to apologize to the person who tried to kill him. Granted, they couldn't be considered the same person, that's what let him to apologized in the first place.

"Even if I forgive you. You will have to live with it. So I won't." She stared at him with a straight face.

"Of course," He answered, "At least, let me try and make it up to you?"

"You can try." She said. Harry just nodded in response.

Shortly after an awkward silence, she spoke, "Do you remember the promise you made me?" She asked crossing her hands below her chest.

Harry swallowed.

He hoped for more clarification about what he promised to this girl. He saw her smirked, and that was not a good sign. She loosened her arms and raised her left hand and on her ring finger, there was a silver ring.

How had he overlooked such a thing? A simple detail like that. Harry swallowed again.

"Are we committed?" He blasted off.

Harry's chest tighten.

Oh, God.

This had been the worst nightmare he had ever had.

"Technically, you're my fiance. As a contract of loyalty to the Dark Lord. We are bound." Her body seductively danced as she ran her finger over the ring.

Harry raised his left hand to see his own ring. The two silver rings were the same, a couple. Now it all made sense. That was why he was wearing a ring. It also explained his mother's reaction to Voldemort's whereabouts. He was starting to sweat.

"Come," She said passing by him.

"What's the password again?" Harry asked.

"Pedigree Wizard." She said, and the stone door concealed in the wall slid open.

"Do you mind if I call you Draconis?"

"Not at all." She marched through the open door, and Harry followed her inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **The Snake and The Hole**

The Slytherin common room was a long low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. Just like Harry remembered. A green fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several young Slytherins were silhouetted around the fire in high-backed chairs. Mostly, reading a few books, playing chest or talking in groups.

"Come with me," Draconis took Harry's hand and pulled him to the back of the hall.

"I can't go into the girl's dorms." He whispered.

"Don't be silly. We all have our own private room down here." She argued.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

How was that fair?

She gave him a tour around the dorm's hallway before they finally reach her room. Harry notice several girls passing by them and looking at him and giggling. Yet, Harry followed. He needed answers and it seemed that Draconis had them. Wondering what Malfoy was going to show him, Harry waited by the door while she looked for her room's key.

"What did you mean by our bond earlier?" Harry asked before been brusquely pulled inside her room by someone else.

He was thrown against the wall by a male student that was waiting for them inside. "Well, well, Potter." Said the chilling voice that belonged to his worst nightmare, "Trying to chicken out on our agreement are we?"

Harry's expression was that of horror at the sight of Draco Malfoy standing before him in a dark suit.

"Draco?" He asked through his teeth's. Harry's heart beat faster than anything he remembered. He clenched his fist but tried to stay calm. This wasn't the Draco he knew, he couldn't be. Harry could at least trust that this wasn't Draco, by the fact that this wasn't his world.

"That's my name. Don't misuse it." Draco smirked letting go of him. Harry fell sitting on the bed.

"Draconis?" Harry said looking at the girl that looked just the man next to her.

"That's my twin." She said.

"That'll give you a laugh," Draco said biting a green apple. "Let me get this right. You tried to kill yourself, again?"

"That's what I was told. But I don't remember anything prior to today." Harry quickly used his scapegoat card.

"Before you go and die from doing something stupid, let me take you up to speed. You and my sister are engaged with an unbreakable vow. You will die instantly if you break it. So I don't recommend breaking her heart." He took another bite of the apple and tossed aside.

"What was the vow. If I may ask?" Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but he needed to know, he couldn't die before returning to his own world. At least that was his goal at the present time, but now he had to break the unbreakable vow.

Draco stood up and put his hands on Harry's shoulders, "In the Dark Lord presence, you swear to marry sis, simple as that." He smiled at Potter and looked back at Draconis.

"What's the catch?" Harry gulped. There had to be one, he thought. There was no way it was that easy. The Dark Lord would have killed him by now.

"You two are to join the Malfoy and Potter families in an alliance that will increase his army of Death Eaters." Draco went to the table in the middle of the room lured by the apple's vase.

"You ...I mean us, are faking to follow You-Know-Who. His time is over. Is time for a new generation to take his place." Draco picked a new apple from the table and took a bite.

"You're conspiring against him? And what're our families saying in all of this?" Harry growled.

"Relax Harry. Our families are not involved in this matter," said Draconis stepping in, "there's only us. And you agreed to help-"

"That wasn't me. That may have been the old me. But-" Harry was yanked and forced to look at himself in the mirror, by Draco's strength. He didn't remember Draco been this physically strong before, he was mostly a coward in his world.

"Are you a coward, Potter?" Harry saw himself for the first time in his new body, mostly the same as his old one, but he had darker bags under his eyes and his hair was smoothly messy instead of short.

"Sister, why don't you explain the rest to him. Sleep well." He touched Draconis' chin and made his way to the door.

"Be glad that the Dark Lord didn't make you made an unbreakable bow to swear his loyalty to him. Is almost as he wants you to betray him. Maybe, he still holds a grudge against you." Draco gave him a wide grin as he chewed the apple and he left the room.

Harry sighed and threw himself on the bed with open arms. He really needed to get out of here. If only he could get to speak with Hermione and tell her the truth. She could figure something out. There were so many things worrying him now.

What happened to Sirius? Wormtail? Buckbeak? Was Dumbledore still the Headmaster of Hogwarts?

While Harry was filled with thoughts, the bed sank as if someone else had climbed on, this made Harry sit down and to his surprised Draconis was knelt in front of him without any clothing on except for her white underwear, she lean on him, and Harry fell from the bed stun and blushing.

"No, no, no, what do you think you're doing?" Harry quickly noticed that she covered herself and started to blush as well.

"We're going to be married, and is not our first time-" She said getting up frustrated, and picked up her clothes.

"It is for me-" Harry stood up and replied.

"Fine. You ruined my mood anyway." She placed her clothes back on and exited the room.

Harry went to slammed the door shut.

He finally took a breathe and sat on the bed.

He looked back and saw the lake through a thick glass window. The room illuminated a clear green color by the rays of the sun's reflection in the lake. After several minutes he felt tired and lay down. Harry closed his eyes and wished to wake up from this nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **A New Day**

The light coming from the lake shone on Harry's face. He woke, blinked a few times, and sat up, it was already dawn and the sun's rays were all over the bed. He got up and took on new robes, and left the room, luckily there was no one in the hall to see where he came from. He went through the common room and left the dungeon. Harry walked through the tunnels as he remembered them. A few minutes later the Great Hall was in sight.

The Front Hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right leading to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. He had to admit to himself that even if it felt strange wearing the colors of the enemy, it also felt normal somehow.

Harry gulped at the sight of the tables. He kept hoping that it was as he remembered. The students were talking eagerly, exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other houses, eyeing one another's new haircuts and robes. There were faces he never saw or at least didn't remembered at all.

Harry noticed people putting their heads together to whisper as he passed; he gritted his teeth and tried to act as though he neither noticed nor cared.

Harry made his way to the Slytherin table and sat next to Daphne Greengrass who resembled Draconis from far away, but Harry soon remembered that Draconis had shorter hair. Both Malfoy's were missing this morning. Harry couldn't keep it together. He was anxious about finding more bad news. He just stood calm and waited for things to unfold.

Daphne Greengrass was moving a lot in her sit compared to Ron, Hermione, and Neville who found seats together about halfway down the table between Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost, and Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, the last two of whom gave Harry oddly, overly-madly greetings that made him quite sure they had stopped talking about him a split second before.

Ron was the one with crossed eyebrows looking at him, it was hate, the same hate Ron gave the Malfoy's every time he saw them on his world.

But why? Hermione was a little more unbiased at the moment. As expected. Harry scanned the staff table, Hagrid was missing again, and for his size, it was hard to miss.

"She wasn't feeling hungry this morning," Daphne said, sounding slightly happy. "Did you two had a fight last night?"

"Of course not, we're ...friends," Harry lied firmly. He didn't know what to say. Getting that relationship, well, his only relationship at the moment screw up would be the last of his worries.

"You don't think she's ...pregnant, do you?" Harry spat out his pumpkin juice at Daphne's uneasily tone. "Oh, God. What are you-" Harry argued. "It isn't a secret that you two are sleeping together, Harry. The whole school knows." She smiled to which he chocked up with his pumpkin juice again worried about his reputation.

There was a pause, Harry had stood very quietly so the Slytherin students that passed by them couldn't hear their conversation. He wondered how that came to be known.

"There she is." Daphne pointed at Draconius Malfoy who had arrived at the Great Hall. Draconis waved at them and smiled but when Harry didn't react to her she looked down. Harry felt a sharp pain in his right ribs, Daphne had elbowed him.

"What was that for?" Harry asked not amused.

"If you make her cry again, I'm gonna Jinx you." Daphne had a dark tone when she got up and left the table.

"Don't be harsh on him. He has amnesia," Draconis sounded reassured, but Daphne bit her lip, looking up and down at her as though hoping for some conclusive explanation as to why she wasn't dumping him anything soon.

"Are you going to sit there or are you going?" Draconis asked.

Frustrated Daphne left the Great Hall. Draconis took her seat next to Harry smiling at him. Harry nervously said, "And where's your brother?"

"He doesn't study at Hogwarts. As a matter of fact, Draco doesn't study anywhere either. My brother spends most of his time creating new strategies and investigating the Dark Lord's moves and whereabouts." Harry looked at both sides of the table wondering how could she talk about this so openly when most of the people looking at them and maybe hearing them were connected to the Death Eaters. Most of their parents were or are still followers of the Dark Lord and could report to him. She was basically talking about treason.

"Don't worry." She cheered. But Harry's confidence didn't change.

She sighed.

Draconis looked on the table to where Tracey Davis and Pansy Parkinson were sitting at. "Hey, you lot! What do you think of the Dark Lord?" She grabbed the attention of every Slytherin student nearby. There was a moment of pause, Davis and Pansy seemed to be waiting for some kind of reaction from Harry before speaking their minds freely.

"He can blow me." Tracey said, and Pansy responded at once, "He can go shove you-know-what up his arse."

"And what do you think of Harry Potter?" Draconis asked smiling.

"The rightful heir of Slytherin." Pansy's responded, and Tracy smirked, "The next Dark Lord, of course."

"See, Potter. Everyone here in Slytherin respects you for who you really are," She said, but Harry could only gulp once more, that was the problem, he didn't know who he was.

This wasn't him.

"This is not reassuring," Harry said calmly.

"Oy, Nott!" She threw him a small round bread, and he looked at them.

"Where does your loyalty lie?" Draconis asked.

"With the Malfoy and Potter houses, of course. Why ask?"

Harry was shocked. What kind of things as he had done in this timeline to had followers? What were his overall goals? Why were they not afraid of Voldemort? Too many questions were unanswered.

"Thanks, Nott," Harry replied feeling waves of nausea.

"Do you want me to ask Zabini?" She moved closer to him.

"No, thanks. I get it." Harry raised from his chair and left for the Great Hall entrance dealing with all these thoughts of "What if" that didn't lead to any conclusion.

"Where are you going, Heir of Slytherin?" George and Fred asked skeptically.

They were blocking the main entrance. "Oi, Fred asked you a question mate." Harry did not look at the twins. His face felt hot; he deliberately tried to leave but was pushed back by them. His theory must have been right. He hasn't seen Ginny at all since he got here.

"Didn't we told you to stay out of our way? You killed our sister, Potter," said Fred. George picked him up by the neckline, "Got anything to say for yourself?" Some of the Slytherin students rose to their feet looking at them. He heard Fred say overhead, "You better stay away from us, or next time you would be the one missing." They left angrily arguing and cursing.

Harry was left confused and to his own accord angry as well. Not angry at them, but to himself.

How could he not? It was Lucius Malfoy who killed her when he put that diary in her cauldron. Now he was dating his daughter. He had to confront him. He had to know why? And where was Tom Riddle right now? The spirit of the diary was to take physical form once Ginny died.

Were there two versions of Voldemort in this timeline?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Paradox**

Draconis followed Harry outside and put her delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Listen, Draconis. I have to speak to your brother. Where is Draco now? How does he get in and out of the castle?"

She frowned for a moment at his request.

"Brother? What brother?" She felt a slight headache, "Sorry, I'm not feeling well."

"W-What? Your twin brother, Draconis, we both spoke to him last night." Harry said.

"I'm sorry, Harry. But I don't have a brother. I'm an only child."

What the hell was going on? Harry was having the worse day ever.

"I'm not feeling well. We'll speak later." She yawned and headed to the dungeons.

Who or what was that Draco Malfoy that appeared before to them? Was Draconis lying? Taking him for a fool? A joke perhaps because he didn't remember? Or was she Jinxed by another person who was someone using a Polyjuice potion? What was happening? The only way to get answers was to go down there himself. He could get answers on how all of these events unfolded in the Chamber of Secrets. That place may have the answers he was looking for.

As Harry climbed the stairs he thought about the many things that seemed different to him in this alternative world, Harry thought about getting to the bottom of all this but first, he needed answers to which questions seemed endless. His stepfather was Severus Snape, and his mother was alive. His father died, but he was still the son of James Potter. That's at least what he knew so far about his family.

Harry smiled.

That meant he never lived with the Dursley's. But what was his previous personality? He couldn't piece things together just yet. He was sorted in Slytherin. Draconius, known by him as Draconis was now his friend, no, Harry's fiance. And the other Draco was not Draco, but who? Who was Draco?

If Draconis didn't remember having a brother that means she may be the original Draco from his world. It was a meaningful conclusion, but it made sense to him, at least for now. He had to be careful around this "Draco" fellow. He sighed as he walked the hallways towards the second-floor girls' bathroom.

He turned the corner and passed by some Ravenclaw students, kept walking and grabbing more questions than necessary. None of it made sense, some students hail him as the true Heir of Slytherin, and the Voldemort from this world may have resurrected while Ginny was possibly dead.

He finally reached the bathroom.

"Myrtle?" Harry called, but there was no answered.

He saw all the sinks in the bathroom arranged in a column. He stood close and spoke hissing words in Parseltongue. The columns separated and the snake-engraved sink descends into the ground to create a passage. He took out his wand and took a deep breath. If things went differently the Basilisk may still be down there somewhere. But he had confidence that it wasn't, otherwise, the school would have closed by now.

What did happen? He wondered.

"I see you already decided." A male chilling voice said.

"Draco!" He turned to confront him. Draco was leaned on the wall with an apple in his hand.

"Don't forget again, Potter. If the diary is still down there, bring it to me." Harry frowned.

Harry didn't want to tell him the truth, at least not yet, ruining his cover could wait. Harry needed to discover what was really happening.

"I remember so little. What did happen?" He asked expecting answers.

"Two years ago, Ginny Weasley went missing. She was the last student to be taken and never seen again. Rumors say her bones lay down on the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry swallowed at the news, if no one knew the location of the chamber, there was no way to tell if she had any chance of still been alive.

"The Blood traitors finally got their punishment, don't you agree?" Draco smiled waiting for an answered.

Harry, on the other hand, clenched his fist. Harry wanted to hit Malfoy again and throw him deep in the chamber and leave him there. No one would know. He was tempted. But he put on a mask. The mask of a Slytherin.

"Let see if we can find her down there." He replied with a bitter smile. "But how are we gonna get back?"

"I'm not going, Potter." Draco walked towards the door. "Use your broom. Remember the gift from my father?" Harry frowned.

Draco was fucking around with Draconis mind. He saw him leave and he took his wand out. "Accio, broom!" He waited and before long it appeared, the broom itself was black and silver with revolving stirrups. A Nimbus 2001. An old broom, so he may not have made it into the Quidditch team in this world.

Harry looked at the giant hole in the floor and took another deep breath. He launch himself through the tunnels, which remained the same as he remembered them. He got off the broom when he reached the ground and crushed the bones beneath his feet. He placed the broom on the wall to his right and moved forward down the cave.

Harry saw a human decomposed body on the floors of the corridor of secrets that lead into the main chamber. It was an adult and half of the body was missing.

It didn't take him long enough to figure out, "Lockhart?" he said to himself out loud. By the look of it, the Basilisk had killed him in this world. He passed by the remains and went through the open door to the chamber. He finally passed the giant snake statues and arrived at the main chamber.

The mouth of the Statue of Slytherin was open, but the Basilisk was nowhere to be seen.

Then he noticed that Tom Riddle's diary was floating in the water.

Harry thought about what to do several times before proceeding, knowing that the Basilisk could fit completely inside the water around the Salazar's statue.

"Accio, Diary!" he yelled, but it didn't come to him.

"Accio, Tom Riddle's Diary!" Nothing happened.

Harry swallowed. He thought that at least his voice would attract the basilisk, but after a few seconds he slowly entered the water. The Diary was at the far end. He swam with ease and grabbed the diary. Opening it, he noticed something was written in it. Before Harry could read the first letter, something grabbed his leg and dipped underwater.

Everything was dark and he could not decipher what grabbed him. The book fell out of his hands as he tried to take off of what had hold of him, but his hands slipped, whatever it was had a cold and slippery skin. He waved his wand causing a great flash of light under the water. Casting a Lumos charmed. He managed to see what it was, a snake twenty-five feet or so, but what made his heart skip a beat was that there was not just one but several Basilisk.

"Vipera Evanesca Maxima!" Harry shouted under the water swallowing some water. The spell summoned a huge fireball to the nest incinerating the place and leaving behind a curtain of smoke. Harry now free picked up the diary from the bottom.

"Ascendio!" He shouted and was pushed to the surface, landing on the ground and spouting the water from his body he gasped for air. A basilisk came out suddenly almost biting his leg, but Harry waved his wand and burned it like the others. He leaned down on his back breathing hard.

He froze. Harry's whole world came down crashing when he saw two familiar Gryffindors standing above him with angry looks in their faces.

"We finally got you, Potter!" Ron Weasley grabbed him by the rags, and Hermione Granger picked the book from the floor. Harry remembered that they were made prefects of the Gryffindor house this year. They must have followed him, how stupid could he be, of course, he left the door to the entrance open and knowing Hermione she would also be using the bathroom as a secret place to make the potions in this alternative world.

"What is this place? What are you doing with this book?" Hermione asked.

"This is the Chamber of Secrets, and that's Voldemort's Diary," Harry had forgotten for a moment that in this world these two were not his friends. Harry had so much confidence in them that he screwed up and spoke without thinking. "Son of a bitch!" Ron exclaimed and hit Harry in the face throwing him to the ground, "I knew you were on the side of the Dark Lord and you killed my sister!" He climbed on top of him, "Fucking, Death Eather!" and kept on punching him until he bled.

"Ron, stop!" Hermione shouted pulling him off.

Harry wiped his face and picked up the diary which Hermione had dropped.

"Let me explain," Harry looked for his glasses, "I want to know what happened to Ginny like everyone else. I'd nothing to do with this. Believe me." As hard as it was, Ron and Hermione didn't trust him at all, Harry deduced that much from their looks and how they were still pointing their wands at him.

"This will explain everything." He opened the diary, "Do you have ink and a quill?" Harry asked knowing that she always carried a beaded handbag with her.

She hesitated.

Looking at Ron she proceeded to look in her purse to which Ron responded, "Are you mad?"

"Here." Hermione handled ink and a quill to Harry, and they had that what-the-heck-is-he-doing kind of look in their faces.

Can you tell me what happened on May 29 of 1993 in the Chamber of Secrets? Harry wrote in the diary.

Ron read in disbelief, "Is this a joke?".

Ron swallowed his words when the letters disappeared, and a simple word appeared instead.

 _No._

The word disappeared, replaced by five more words.

 _But I can show you._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Forgotten Memories**

The light had stolen every color in the wizarding world. Everything was black and white. They all fell to the new world. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up in the dark corridors of Hogwarts.

"What bloody happened? My arse hurts." Said Ron as Hermione helped him up. Harry, on the other hand, was watching a familiar scene in the Staff Room in the next corridor.

Ron and Hermione came close in time to hear, Professor McGonagall's words. "The Heir of Slytherin," she who was very pale continued, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. `Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever'"

Madam Hooch the next to the goblin professor who was crying asked, "Who is it?" she had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley," answered Professor McGonagall. Ron moved closer to the door.

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall.

"This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said. . ." The staff-room door banged open again. That was the moment Harry expected Dumbledore to show up but it was Lockhart.

Beam he said, "So sorry - dozed off - what have I missed?"

He didn't seem to notice that the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred. Snape was the one to step forward. "Just the man we needed," he said. "The man we all need. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart blanched.

"That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I - well, I -"sputtered Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.

"D-did I? I don't recall -"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled and that you should have been given free rein from the first?"

Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues.

"I - I really never - you may have misunderstood -"

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. He didn't look remotely handsome anymore. His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usually toothy grin, he looked weak-chinned and feeble.

"Very well," he said. "I'll - I'll be in my office, getting, getting ready."

And he left the room.

"Shite Lockhart's coming this way," said Ron.

"Don't worry, we can't be seen is just a memory," Harry answered.

Ron closed his eyes when the door opened as the man walked into the hallway ignoring them, then, Lockhart started running halfway down the hall.

"The bellend ran away." Ron murmured.

"The daft pillock is a coward." Hermione agreed.

"Let's follow," Harry ordered.

They reached his office now almost completely stripped of content. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade-green, lilac, midnight-blue, had been hastily folded into one of them; books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk. Lockhart ripped a life-size poster of him from the back of the door and rolled it up. He wrenched open a drawer and started emptying the contents into a bag. And piled socks on top of his robes.

"Always the coward," Harry said, and Lockhart stopped packing his stuff as if he had heard Harry's words. Harry imaging this to be impossible, of course, Lockhart didn't hear Harry at all. This was another reality after all.

"This is wrong. I- I have to-" he chanted to himself twice before he marched out of his office and down the nearest stairs, the boys followed him along the dark corridor where the messages shone on the wall, to the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Did Lockhart know all alone where the entrance was located? Harry wondered. With trembling hands, Lockhart continued and approached the piece of art in the middle of the bathroom.

"Open up," he said.

Except that the words were only heard by Harry himself, Ron and Hermione only catch the strange hissing that had escaped him, and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

Harry heard Ron gasp and looked up back to Hermione.

"So this is the entrance to the chamber?"

Harry looked stared confused.

"We only followed you after we saw Malfoy leave the bathroom," Hermione confessed.

"I'm not going down there," Lockhart said in mantra a few times before jumping inside the hole, and like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide Lockhart saw more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as theirs, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward

They followed Lockhart down into the chamber that lay deeper below the school than even the dungeons.

The pipe leveled out, and Lockhart shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in. Lockhart was getting to his feet a little ways away, covered in slime and white as a ghost.

Harry stood aside as Ron came whizzing out of the pipe, too.

"Lumos!" Lockhart muttered to his wand and it lit, and off he went, his footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor. The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wand's light.

The tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud crunch as Lockhart stepped on what turned out to be bones. Lockhart lowered his wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones.

Lockhart froze, watching the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving. "Merlin's beard," he closed his eyes and breathed, "I'm so, so dead", glancing back his heart beating so fast it hurt.

Very slowly, his eyes as narrow as he could make them and still see, Lockhart edged forward, his wand held high. The light slid over a gigantic snakeskin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.

"The monster was a snake?" said Ron weakly. "But this doesn't make any sense?"

"What do you mean, Ron?" asked Harry.

"The school wasn't closed after the murders," Hermione paused, "something happened-"

There was a sudden movement behind them.

"What are you doing here?" a girl's voice that made everyone turned around. But of course, she couldn't see them; it was just a memory from the diary. Ginny Weasley stood behind them.

"Oh, well. You're safe. Well, let's go quickly. I'll call-"

"You shouldn't be here."

"Well, we agree on that."

"How did you open the chamber?"

"Is a funny story really, I went into the bathroom the other night because I heard no one was using it and I needed a place to, ah, how do I say this huff puff?"

"To get stoned, you needed a place to get stoned," Ginny cut him short.

"Yeah, well, then I heard someone come in and I hid. I heard the word you used to open the secret passage. I thought it was all in my head until I heard that you were the one who was taken."

Harry tightened his fist. How this man could sink any low than what he was on Harry's own reality? Maybe he had been always like this. Who knows?

"I'm gonna kill him," Ron moved forward.

"You can't is a memory-" Harry tried to stop him at that time but Lockhart fell to the ground, as something big with enough force to push a man had hit his legs from behind. And Lockhart left his scream echo the tunnels as he saw the malevolent smile on Ginny's face as she held the paper in her hands. In the shadows, something had bitten Lockhart's lower waist.

"I never should have smoked that one." Lockhart's spit blood words and dragged into the darkness.


End file.
